Gotham City Guys
"Gotham City Guys" is a song sung by Batman and Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. In this song, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi attempts to make Batman jealous of her "lover", Superman. Composition The song is fairly fast, just like Not Evil, and is mainly sung by the Queen, with her minions providing a choir chanting. It also features Batman in the second stanza although he provides comments in other parts. It is set to the key of E major, with five major flats, B, E, A, D and G, making it particularly challenging. Lyrics Intro Batman: Oh great, more singing, right on time. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Listen Bruce. Batman: Who's Bruce? Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: It's nothing personal ''(Whoo!). (Whoah!) ''It's just... 1 I've dated men like you before and you're just not my type. Ice Cream Cone: My type! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Never around during the day, only come out at night. Ice Cream Cone: That's right! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Emotionally wounded, dark and broody all the time! Susan: Boo hoo! Hangin' around with clowns. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi and Ice Cream Cone: I don't need that in my life! 1 Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I ain't Selina Kyle! I ain't no Vicki Vale! I was never into you, even when you were Christian Bale! Batman: I'm more of a Keaton guy myself. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Ooh! I loved him as Beetlejuice! '' 1 I'm just not into Gotham City guys! Batman: ''Well, yeah, we're flawed, but that's what makes us so relatable. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I'm just not into guys who can't fly! Batman: I can fly! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: The Batwing can fly! Rich boys with gadgets, are not my type! Batman: What IS your type? Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Kryptonian men are my kryptonite! Batman: GROSS! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I'm just not into Gotham City guys! main theme plays 2 Batman: So what. You're not into me. I don't care, but like...listen up! You're clearly just confused! Gotham dudes are the best! We have deep manly voices and insanely ripped pecs! We're Affleck-level hot! And we're Oprah-level rich! With George Clooney-level charm and Val Kilmer lips We worked for our powers, Cause we're self-made men We didn't just get them from the sun Like an entitled alien! 2 Go on one date with me and you'll change your mind! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Unsubscribe! 2 I'm just not into Gotham City guys! Batman: Please, give me a chance! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: No thank you! Hard pass! I'm just not into guys who don't wear tights! Batman: I used to wear tights. Ask Adam West. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I'm looking for a husband, someone to share my crown. And Gotham men are playboys who would never settle down! Unlike other superheroes who are strong and not afraid, of commitment and relationships, I won't name any names! Superman: Oh, hey Batman! Outro But I'll give you a hint! He's made of steel and wears a red cape! Trivia * While Not Evil has a bridge, this song does not. * Gotham City Guys tells a lie about Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, while Not Evil tells a truth about Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi. * All the names of the Batman actors are heard during the song. Category:Songs